


Nice Shoes

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon surprises Claire on Valentine's Day, but they can't do anything <em>really</em> fun. But Leon still needs relief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the pick-up line "Nice shoes, wanna fuck?" It doesn't go well with the story but I couldn't think of a title.  
> This story is posted on my deviantArt page and I never moved it here. (I wrote it two years ago.) I edited it a little.
> 
> This takes place a few months before my story 'Control.'

Chris Redfield was in what he dubbed his "man cave", leaning back in his recliner trying to read the sports section of the local newspaper. A basketball game was on in the background but he wasn't paying attention to it. Jill Valentine was in the kitchen making him a sandwich and that's all he could think about.

"YES!" Claire exclaimed from the couch. "Three points!"

Chris cringed. His little sister bounced up off the couch and started dancing in front of the television. "THAT'S how you play, Washington!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Claire, how many times have I told you, the people inside the television can't hear you?"

She rolled her grey-blue eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. She sat back down on the couch and grabbed a fistful of potato chips and stuffed them in her mouth. Crumbs showered down on the front of her RPD t-shirt and she quickly brushed them off, leaving trails of salt stains on it.

"Slob," Chris muttered with the shake of his head. "And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Hey!" she blushed.

He chuckled and put his paper down. "When is Kennedy supposed to be here?"

At the mention of her boyfriend's last name, Claire's blush got deeper. "I—I don't know."

"Well, it is Valentine's Day weekend, he's probably out with some hot lady, showing her a good time," he said nonchalantly, not noticing Claire's sudden look of sadness. "Like that Angela chick you told me about."

She shook her head and forced a smile. "No. He said he had something special for the two of us. Besides, why would he stand me up? He sent me those cupcakes, one a day. Valentine's is tomorrow. He wouldn't stand me up."

"Yeah, sure. A guy like that? He'd totally ditch his best friend for a hot date."

"No, it's not like that," Claire protested firmly. "Leon would never break his word…"

"Because he's never done that before, right?"

"I…" Claire didn't know what to say. Leon had broken his promises a couple of times before, but she understood. He had a job to do, he was protecting the world from viruses and bad guys and--

"Christopher Redfield, stop being such a dickhead," Jill scolded, handing him a plate piled high with sandwiches.

"I'm not being a dick. I'm being honest," he replied, taking the plate. He glared at Claire. "Does he know you wear his t-shirts to bed?"

Claire looked down at her shirt. On the front was the RPD logo and on the back was the name "KENNEDY" in big, block letters. Leon gave it to her to wear after they escaped Raccoon City. She had never returned it.

"You like him don't you?" he teased.

"I—so what if I do?" she challenged.

"Keep dreaming Claire," he laughed.

Jill lightly punched him. "Chris, I said stop being a dick!"

"How would you feel if I told you we were actually together? That we were in love with each other?" she huffed.

"Then I'd say where's my shotgun, it's time to go hunting! Errr, I mean, time to have a chat with the young man," Chris said, ignoring the exasperated look on Jill's face.

"Ugh, you are…impossible!" Claire took a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

She ran angrily out of the room and thumped her way up the steps.

"Oh," Chris grumbled. "Claire! Claire, I'm sorry! Come back!"

Claire slammed the bathroom door in response.

~

Claire pulled a comb through her wet hair and towel-dried the ends.

How and when was she going to tell Chris that she and Leon were together? She smiled to herself. Every time she thought about Leon she felt warm on the inside and her heart felt lighter.

The incident at Harvardville really brought them closer together. After they parted ways, they kept in contact, calling and e-mailing each other at a higher frequency than they had previously. Since Leon became a bigger fixture in her life she was happier. She laughed more.

When they kissed on New Year's it was like everything was finally turning out right and falling into place. Like it was supposed to.

She put on her boxers and a camisole and exited the bathroom. Chris and Jill were still watching television downstairs so she retreated quietly to her bedroom.

Finally in privacy, Claire opened her bedroom window and breathed in the cool night air. She missed Leon. She hadn't seen him since New Year's. She looked at the milky white moon and sighed.

"Good night, Leon. Wherever you are."

She blew a kiss to the stars above and slipped into bed, hoping to settle into a dreamless sleep.

~

"Claire."

Claire blinked. That voice…

"Claire, sweetheart. Wake up."

Claire stretched and rolled over towards the source of the voice. Clear, crystalline grey eyes focused on her and a subtle smile spread across the familiar face of Leon Scott Kennedy. She bolted upright.

"Leon, holy shit! What are you doing here? How did you get in here without Chris and Jill seeing you?"

His smile grew wider. "Key in the fake rock hidden in Jill's herb garden. Your brother and Jill are making some rhythmic thumping noises across the hall. Doubt they heard anything."

"Gross."

"Enough about them. Happy Valentine's Day," he presented her with a red rose.

"Oh Leon! Thank-you!" she pressed it against her nose and inhaled its fragrance. "It's lovely."

"Mind if I get comfortable? I'm tired from all that driving," he removed his t-shirt and pants.

"Uh, sure."

He walked over to her dresser and dug around in her bottom drawer until he found a pair of his pajama bottoms. He exchanged his boxers for the bottoms and then hopped back into bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Miss me?"

"Every second you weren't around," she smiled.

"Mmmm, it's so nice to be wanted," he murmured before kissing her lips.

Claire embraced him, letting her hands travel all over his back before coming to a rest in his hair. He moaned softly. As he kissed her, he removed her boxers and tossed them to the floor. His fingers began tickling her inner thighs. She giggled, trying not to be too loud.

"Sssshhh," he cautioned, putting a fingertip against her lips. But even though he was trying to quiet her, he was laughing too.

Leon ripped off her camisole and started tickling her stomach.

"Hey!" she gasped. "Not fair! I'm naked and you're not!"

He grabbed a handful of her sheets and covered her with them. "Better?"

"No," she pouted. "I wanted you to take your pants off."

"One thing at a time," he smirked, climbing on top of her.

Claire started to blush. "Are we…are we going to…you know," she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"What?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" she grimaced.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he feigned innocence.

"Do you want to have sex? Fuck? Make love? Whatever you want to call it."

"Oh, that."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That. As if you didn't know, Mr. Innocent."

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Honestly," she nodded.

"I've been thinking about fucking you ever since I met you in Raccoon City. I imagine how tight you are, what your body feels like against mine, how vulnerable you look when I'm above you…Yes, Claire Redfield, I want to fuck you. I want to make love to you too, cause you're mine. Now…does that answer your question?"

"I…" she gulped. "Yes, it does."

He leaned down to kiss her when a knock sounded at her door.

"Claire, Leon's here! His Hummer is outside!" Chris called from outside.

"Thank-you Chris. I know that. I'm talking to him right now," Claire said through gritted teeth.

Leon pushed his hard on against her thigh and grinned devilishly at her.

"Oh. Then come downstairs and have breakfast with me and Jill, k?"

Claire squeezed her eyes shut in exasperation. "Okay Chris, we'll be right down."

When they were sure Chris had walked away both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess it's time to slam my dick in a drawer," Leon frowned.

"What?" Claire chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"Means I have to get rid of this hard on before I go downstairs to chat with your brother and his girlfriend."

"Or…you could relieve yourself. I could help," she offered.

He grinned. "Oh really? That's mighty kind of you. What did you have in mind? I'm thinking fucking is off the list."

"Sort of," her cheeks turned crimson. She pushed her breasts together and looked up at him expectantly.

Leon kicked off his pants and stroked himself, staring down at her. "You sure? It'll take me a minute, if that, but it's rough. You'll have to keep them together."

"I'm sure," she agreed.

"All right."

Seconds later, Claire found herself clutching her breasts together as Leon's cock thrusted between them. The friction wasn't something Claire was used to but it felt fantastic. A minute later, warmth spilled across her stomach, breasts, and even her lips.

"That was fast," she breathed, licking her lips.

"I told you. You have amazing tits. You have no idea how often I have fantasized about doing that."

Claire cleaned herself off with a towel Leon handed her. "Better than slamming your dick in a drawer."

"Indeed. Now let's have some breakfast and pretend we don't want to fuck each other's brains out."

Claire laughed. "I love you, Leon."

He smiled. "I love you, Claire."


End file.
